Saint Seiya: Dioses y Guerreros
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El santuario está en llamas, una deidad poderosa ha atacado el recinto de Athena. Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no pueden responder ante el ataque. Para salvar el futuro, un grupo de amazonas viajará al pasado para contener dicha amenaza. Una nueva batalla de los dioses inicia y la leyenda de nuevos guerreros se escribirán en ésta historia.
1. El santuario en llamas

**Buenos días (tardes o noches), la semana pasada lancé un tráiler de un proyecto en mente relacionado a Saint Seiya; he visto el interés de las personas por conocer más de éste fic. En Latinoamérica se conoció como **_**Los Caballeros del Zodiaco**_**, sin embargo hago las siguientes aclaraciones antes de dar a conocer el fic:**

**1. Estoy un poco más familiarizada con las sagas iniciales (Santuario, Asgard, Poseidón y un poco con Hades), no he tenido el privilegio de leer Omega, Next Dimension, Golden, Lost Canvas, ya que aparecen sus pro y contra.**

**2. Utilizo elementos de los caballeros clásicos como algunos elementos de los otros fics del señor Kurumada. Creo que al igual que la mayoría de los escritores tenemos ciertos criterios, hay quienes se apegan a la serie y otros que ni tanto pero espero hacer de este fic algo especial para los que crecimos con Saint Seiya.**

**3. Los Ocs que he creado toman nombre de los personajes creados de la serie, el Oc que podríamos decir me pertenece es **_**Gao de Carina (o Quilla de Navío). Saint Seiya no me pertenece. **_**Los dejo con la lectura.**

_**SAINT SEIYA: DIOSES Y GUERREROS**_

_**Capítulo 1: El Santuario en llamas**_

Habían transcurrido 18 años de la batalla en que los santos de Athena habían sostenido con Palas y Saturno que una nueva generación seguía los pasos de algunos caballeros famosos como Seiya, Ikki, Koga, por mencionar algunos.

Muchos aspirantes a caballeros y amazonas se presentaban en la palestra; disputando un lugar para ser aceptados dentro de las filas de los caballeros de Athena.

Durante ese tiempo, no se había visto la figura de Saori Kido, como a su vez el caballero dorado Seiya de Sagitario, muchos decían que estaban en una misión importante y otras versiones decían que la salud de Saori mermaba.

Sin embargo, en ese periodo de tiempo hubieron algunas bajas; quizás la más recordada es la relacionada con el asesinato de Shaina de Offiuco y de los caballeros de Hydra y Unicornio. Athena sufrió la pérdida de sus guerreros, pero a su vez las miradas de reproche se dirigían hacia Seiya de Sagitario, ya que al parecer le habían dado una misión específica relacionada a ellos, y… como bien comprenderán el argumento que dio en su momento el caballero de Sagitario fue en que no debía descuidar a Saori.

Regresando al tiempo en que nos encontramos, en la palestra se suscitaban batallas entre los aspirantes a caballeros. Había algunos dorados quienes se hacían presentes en medio de la comunidad guerrera.

El patriarca en turno observaba las batallas a detalle y podía distinguir los cosmos que cada aspirante poseía.

-Mi señor. – Expresó uno de los guardias – Entre los aspirantes hay una chica cuyo maestro es un caballero de bronce del cuál dudamos su procedencia.

-¿Un caballero de bronce has dicho? – Preguntó el patriarca.

-Así es; por lo particular son los santos de oro y de plata quienes entrenan a los aspirantes, pero ella ha dicho que lo envía el caballero de Carina.

-¿Carina? – Preguntó extrañado – Es parte de las constelaciones que rige Athena. Déjenla participar.

El guardia no desea contradecir la orden del patriarca, de inmediato se da la orden para que la chica ingrese a la palestra.

Se había anunciado el siguiente duelo; todo indicaba que sería un enfrentamiento "desigual" ya que un hombre y una mujer pelearían entre sí para ingresar al Santuario.

"_Siguiente duelo: Damián de Narbona contra Marín de Jamir"_

Como bien comprenderán, los aspirantes en sí no tenían una constelación en específico, más bien se les distinguía a los aspirantes por la ciudad /país de procedencia. El hombre oriundo de Narbona era un ser de apariencia corpulenta, de cabello rubio y complexión blanca; mientras que su rival utilizaba una máscara vieja; portaba un leotardo gris con un mallón color piel, usaba unas botas cortas de color café de tacón, su piel era trigueña y su cabello era entre rojo y marrón. Del lado izquierdo usaba un brazalete dorado en la parte baja del hombro (brazo) la imagen era algo peculiar.

Todos los presentes observaban con atención, ya que la "desventaja" que tenía la dama para pelear era en que si alguien veía su rostro tendría graves problemas.

No faltaban las palabras de apoyo para el caballero, mientras que las aspirantes observaban a la chica que iba a pelear. Sin embargo dentro del grupo de aspirantes, dos féminas quien al parecer ya había pasado su prueba observaban con detalle a las que deseaban pelear.

-Creo que ganará Damián, ya que menciona que ha tenido como mentor a un caballero de plata. – Dijo una chica de cabello verde lacio.

-Si yo fuera tú no juzgaría por las apariencias. – Respondió una chica de cabello rubio corto.

El relajo se hacía presente y los ánimos estaban encendidos.

-No creí que en la primera prueba me tocaría pelear contra una mujer. – Dijo el oponente con cierta soberbia. – Si logro derrotarte, tendrás que ir a vivir conmigo a mi casa.

La chica pelirroja no responde.

La pelea iniciaba, y el primero en proponer el ataque es Damián cuya primer combinación está acompañada de varios golpes. La chica logra esquivar los golpes con una facilidad. En un movimiento rápido, Marín inclina su cuerpo logrando derribar a su oponente. La joven decide alejarse.

El chico decide aumentar su "cosmos" con el fin de intimidar a su rival.

-¡Prepárate a perder! – Dijo aquel hombre lanzando un golpe como si fuése una centella.

Todos esperaban ver a Marín caer, sin embargo; la joven decide saltar y desde los aires ella aplica un movimiento que hizo que el Patriarca se levantara de su lugar como el silencio de todos: La joven había aplicado la garra trueno.

La joven permanecía en alerta ya que un cierto temor se había apoderado de los presentes.

-Mi nombre es Marín de Jamir y he venido a éste lugar para aprender más sobre el arte de ser un guerrero de Athena, considero haber demostrado que tengo lo necesario para éstar aquí.

Durante la prueba estaban presentes Shiriu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun quienes no portaban sus armaduras.

-Has peleado con valentía jovencita – Habló el Patriarca – Sin embargo ahora depende quien de los caballeros presentes desea entrenarte.

-Si el patriarca me lo permite, yo entrenaré a la joven.

Todos voltean a ver hacia la persona que había tomado la palabra; todo el mundo enmudeció ya que era Ikki quien había hecho la petición.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ikki? El rara vez pide a alguien para entrenar. – Comentó Shun.

-Conociéndolo ve algo en la joven y todo indica que él es el indicado para entrenarla. – Respondio Hyoga.

El patriarca accede a la petición.

La joven observa a quien va a ser su maestro quien tiene una mirada seria y decidida. Sin decir palabra alguna Marín e Ikki abandonan la palestra.

**Cuatro meses después**

Después de haber realizado el selectivo, los jóvenes aspirantes tenían su maestro respectivo como a su vez quienes sobresalían los designaban a ocupar a alguna de las armaduras de bronce vacantes.

En ese transcurso, Ikki le enseña a Marín a controlar su cosmos y al mismo tiempo sus emociones. El caballero del cabello azul se había ganado la confianza de su alumna y al parecer éste guardaba un secreto doloroso que había descubierto al utilizar su puño fantasma en contra de Marín.

La discípula de Ikki había sido designada a trabajar con el caballero Dragón Ryuho quien ya era una persona madura y que tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos a su padre Shiriu. Junto a ellos estaban las dos amazonas quienes emitían su juicio sobre el combate.

Marín, a diferencia de sus compañeras no portaba una cloth, más bien, ella demostraba su agresividad en batalla sin necesitar una armadura, pero siempre le acompañaba un búho; cosa curiosa. La joven decía que era su "mascota" y que no se separaba de ella por alguna razón.

Todo lucía con tranquilidad en el santuario cuando repentinamente un relámpago de forma violenta rompe el cielo nocturno como a su vez una especie de espectros y dragones atacaban sin piedad el recinto de Athena.

La alarma general se extiende y todos los caballeros se reúnen tanto en las casas respectivas y corredores; todo era confusión.

Repentinamente, la estatua de Athena es partida a la mitad de forma violenta ante el asombro de los que estaban ahí.

Saori Kido quien lucía muy débil decide reunir su cosmos para proteger a sus caballeros, sin embargo un cosmos más fuerte rompe con la concentración de Saori.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, hermana. – Se escuchó una voz con autoridad.

Saori con su mirada expresa cierto terror, ya que sabe de quién se trata.

-Llegó la hora de castigarlos como se merecen. – Volvió a escucharse la voz y con una risa siniestra disfrutaba ver la reacción de Athena.

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo; cada domingo subiré un capítulo; esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias… por favor no sean crueles conmigo.**


	2. Sombras Míticas

**Gracias por el primer comentario como a su vez los que se han suscrito a darle seguimiento a ésta historia: los dejo con un segundo capítulo; creo que el domingo pasado fui específica con respecto al apego; espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 2: Sombras Míticas**_

Saori no sale de su asombro ante la rival que enfrentaría.

-¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo vienes ahora a este mundo? – Cuestionó Athena.

Repentinamente un sismo muy fuerte sacude la habitación de Athena, el techo está a punto de colapsar. Un sonido de espada desenvainada se escucha, como quien lanzara un ataque; su objetivo era herir a la diosa.

Sin embargo, el ataque y el sismo no logran herir a Saori ya que el patriarca en turno logra llegar hasta la diosa sacándola del lugar a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Athena? – Dijo el Patriarca quien portaba su atuendo.

Saori asiente con la cabeza.

-Así que _El gran pecador es patriarca_. – Se escuchó la voz de la diosa con cierta ironía.

-¡Por qué no das la cara, cobarde! – Expresó con cierto reproche la voz masculina.

-Creo que no tengo la necesidad de recordarte tus pecados, y todavía la ingenua de mi hermana me pregunta ¿por qué vengo aquí? – Se escuchaba la voz femenina cuestionando de forma sarcástica. – Athena, sabes perfectamente que yo no me rijo como la mayoría de nuestros hermanos, debido a que soy la mayor y existía antes de que Zeus naciera.

-Saori, ¿quién es esa mujer que está causando tanto daño? – Preguntó el Patriarca.

Athena tenía la mirada perdida, dudaba si debía responder.

-Némesis. – Alcanza a decir la mujer del cabello violáceo.

-¡Prepárense para ser castigados! – Expresó con decisión la voz de la diosa.

Un ataque violento se preparaba, El patriarca no duda en ponerse en medio para proteger a Saori; repentinamente una especie de onda expansiva impide que el ataque llegue a su destino.

Saori y el patriarca observan a quien había intervenido; era un hombre que portaba una cloth con toques dorados, tenía una especie de báculo similar al de un mastín de navío. Su aspecto físico era como el extinto caballero Shión de Aries, sólo que su cabello era violáceo, tenía en la frente las marcas que distinguen a los lemurianos.

-¡Déjalos en paz Némesis! – Gritó el hombre con autoridad.

-¡Tú! – Se escuchó la voz de la diosa quien cuestionaba la intervención de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el patriarca al recién llegado.

-Después de tanto tiempo...- Empezó a murmurar Saori en voz baja.

-Yo soy Gao de Carina.

El patriarca observaba atónito; ¿cómo era posible que un caballero de bronce impidiera un ataque de esas magnitudes?

**Las batallas del santuario**

En la parte oriental del Santuario, los caballeros de Athena enfrentaban a las fuerzas de la diosa Némesis, sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras batallas, el enemigo podía manifestar un cosmos oscuro.

Algunas de las batallas se desarrollaban de forma desigual, ya que era un ejército inmenso; repentinamente dos amazonas quienes utilizaban la regla de la máscara portaban las Cloth de Andrómeda y el Cisne respectivamente, luchaban sin césar ante la amenaza.

Las risas del enemigo intentaban intimidar a las dos amazonas, sin embargo ellas lograban estar concentradas haciendo que ardiera su cosmos.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes! – Gritó con voz potente la amazona del cisne.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- Expresó la otra amazona con la misma intensidad.

Ambos ataques lograban su objetivo, sin embargo otro ataque se viene en ayuda de las amazonas.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora! –Se escuchó a una voz masculina.

Las dos chicas voltean y observan que se ha unido a la batalla Hyoga de Acuario.

-Andrómeda, Cisne – Habló el caballero dorado – Vayan en donde está Athena, tienen una misión importante.

La amazona de Andrómeda avanza sin cuestionar la orden, mientras que la del Cisne tiene cierta inquietud, el caballero dorado le dirige una mirada que indicaba cierta confianza.

-Cuando decidiste ser caballero de Athena – Habló Hyoga hacia la amazona – no me agradó para nada la decisión, sin embargo al verte en batalla y el permitirme entrenarte ha sido una de las mayores satisfacciones que he tenido. Sé que junto con Esmeralda han hecho un buen equipo de combate; ahora demuestren lo que yo ya sé.

-Pero maestro… - Intentó replicar la joven.

-¡Ve con Athena Natassa! – Dijo Hyoga con decisión.

Como la máscara cubría el rostro de la amazona, un sonido de aquel que contiene el llanto se escucha levemente, de inmediato, la joven del cisne deja al caballero dorado haciendo frente a las huestes de Némesis.

En otra parte del Santuario, otra batalla se desarrollaba; ésta vez era en la casa de Leo; Ikki enfrentaba a otro contingente de las fuerzas de Némesis; utilizando sus ataques de su constelación inicial (Fénix) logra impedir que el comando siga avanzando hacia Athena.

-Maestro Ikki – Se escuchó la voz de Marín quien peleaba a su lado sin armadura – Un cosmos violento ha irrumpido en el recinto de Athena pero a su vez siento el cosmos de mi padre.

-Yo también lo sentí Marín, espero que con su ayuda podamos resistir. –Dijo con cierto pesar. – Esto podría compararse con la batalla de Hades; son demasiados.

-¡No debemos rendirnos maestro! – gritó con decisión Marín mientras utilizaba la garra trueno contra sus oponentes.

Repentinamente, el número de soldados aumenta, sin embargo los dos caballeros de Athena observan que tres "espectros conocidos" intervienen en la batalla. Ikki y Marín observan con cierto asombro.

-Ellos son…-Decía un Ikki atónito.

-Ichi, Jabú y…- Dijo con dificultad Marín.

-Escúchenos con atención caballeros – Habló una mujer quien portaba la sappuri de Offiuco – Hemos venido desde el más allá para proteger a Athena.

-Un dios despertó a Hades y de antemano la batalla que ocurre cada 244 años tuvo que adelantarse. – Dijo Jabú.

-Ahora todos los espectros estamos luchando contra un enemigo en común. Poseidón y Sorrento darán su ayuda al igual que Palas. – Dijo Ichi.

-Los dos deben ir con Athena en este mismo momento. – Dijo Shaina de Offiuco.

Ikki comprende la situación, sin embargo Marín queda observando a la amazona de Offiuco.

-Usted es… -Dijo Marín hacia la amazona.

-¡Debes irte de aquí!-gritó Shaina con autoridad.

-¡Marín no hay tiempo! – gritó Ikki.

-Maestro, ya sabe qué hacer. – Dijo Marín.

Repentinamente Ikki quien portaba la armadura de Leo, coloca su mano en el hombro de Marín, mientras que en el otro hombro, un búho se colocaba, la joven cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y una luz de tele transportación se deja ver, haciendo que las tres figuras desaparezcan.

-Muy bien amigos, aprovechemos la oportunidad que nos dieron para proteger a Athena. – Gritó Shaina de Ofiucco.

-Será un honor pelear a tu lado nuevamente hermana mayor. – Dijo Ichi.

-De acuerdo Shaina, guíanos como siempre. –Dijo Jabú.

"Es una gran guerrera Marín" –Pensó Shaina para sí misma.

Los tres espectros se dedicaban a contener a los soldados de Némesis.

¿Qué tan peligrosa puede ser esta nueva deidad para que Hades, Poseidón y Palas unieran fuerzas?

La noche cubría el santuario en una capa oscura, no había estrellas en el firmamento. Un día cruel había llegado para los santos de Athena.

**Se agradecen los comentarios y sugerencias.**


	3. La esperanza está en el pasado

**Gracias por el apoyo y sus opiniones. Sé que los dejo con curiosidad, éste fic tiene un tráiler con el mismo título sobre las acciones que se desarrollarán. Los dejo con un capítulo de ésta saga:**

_**Capítulo 3: La esperanza está en el pasado**_

La batalla se intensificaba, varias casas de los caballeros dorados habían sido destruidas; el número de soldados nemesianos iba en aumento; Hades había enviado a sus espectros para proteger a Athena y el Santuario. Aunque el dios del inframundo no tenía un cuerpo huésped su voz se hacía escuchar en los alrededores.

-¡Athena! – Se escuchó la voz de Hades – Mis fuerzas no están restauradas en su totalidad, sin embargo te envío a algunos de los espectros como a su vez los caballeros que han caído en el sueño eterno.

-Hades, ¿hay alguna forma de impedirlo?- Expresó Athena.

-Desde la era del mito ha persistido la esperanza, ahora nosotros estamos pagando el precio de nuestras decisiones… tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que eso significa…

Hades no puede terminar su frase debido a que un fuerte sonido de espada ha herido al dios.

Una risa de venganza se escuchaba en el aire.

Athena junto con el patriarca dirigen su mirada hacia el cielo, podía observar que otra batalla se desarrollaba de igual manera, sólo que esta vez observaban que sus hermanos y Zeus no pueden apoyarla.

-Los cosmos de Diana, Apolo y el de Zeus están disminuyendo. – Dijo con tristeza la diosa.

-Athena, ¿a qué se refería Hades con el precio de nuestras decisiones? – Interrogó el patriarca.

La diosa observa al patriarca.

-Necesito que vayas por mi espada, ahora. – Dijo Athena con cierta autoridad.

-Pero Saori… - dijo el patriarca.

-¿Qué no has escuchado a Athena caballero? – Dijo con autoridad Gao de Carina - ¡Debes ir por la espada ahora!

El patriarca hubiera querido ponerle las manos encima por la forma en que el caballero de bronce se expresaba hacia su persona. Decide cumplir la orden.

-Gao quiero decirte que… - Intentó hablar Athena.

-No hay tiempo Athena, y lo sabes. – Expresó con cierta seriedad el caballero.

Saori sabía que el caballero tenía la razón y ambos deciden luchar por mantener a raya las fuerzas de Némesis.

**La confrontación**

La tele transportación de Marín había resultado con éxito, ella junto con Ikki y el búho habían llegado al área en donde se encontraban Athena y Gao.

Las fuerzas de Némesis irrumpían con violencia en esa zona de batalla. Los recién llegados deciden apoyar a sus compañeros. Al parecer no eran los únicos; tres caballeros dorados, y tres caballeros de bronce habían llegado a la batalla.

-¡Los cien dragones de Rozan! – Expresó Shiriu de Libra.

-¡El tesoro del cielo! – Gritó con fuerza Shiriu de Virgo.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora! – Intervino Hyoga de Acuario.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que recibimos ayuda. – Expresó Ikki mientras aplicaba el ataque del plasma relámpago.

-Los espectros de Hades nos están cubriendo, y por alguna razón nos dijeron que protegiéramos a Athena. – Respondió Ryuho quien aplicaba el dragón naciente.

-¿Dónde están el resto de los dorados? – Preguntó la Amazona de Andrómeda.

-Están haciendo lo que pueden para evitar que el enemigo llegue a éste lugar. – Dijo Hyoga.

-Yuna, Soma y Koga están en la parte del frente pero dudo que aún con todo y sus armaduras puedan resistir. – Habló Ryuho.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Shiriu - ¡Esta amenaza es más poderosa de la que hemos enfrentado!

Las amazonas del cisne y Andrómeda observaban la actitud de Shiriu ya que él no era de los que se desesperaran o lamentaran por el estilo.

-Esto pudo haberse evitado si Seiya hubiera cumplido la voluntad de Saori. – Expresó Shun de Virgo con una actitud triste.

La amazona de Andrómeda observa al caballero de Virgo, aunque su máscara le impide demostrar su tristeza, a ella le duele ver así al caballero.

-¿Qué fue lo que el caballero de Sagitario no cumplió? – Intervino la amazona del cisne mientras utilizaba el polvo de diamantes.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar cisne, no preguntaría eso. – Respondió Marín quien aplicaba la garra trueno. – Ese Seiya es un estúpido; ¡¿cómo puede llamarse caballero del zodiaco si no fue capaz de?!

La chica no puede terminar la frase, pero todos notaban un cierto odio de la oriunda de Jamir hacia el caballero de Sagitario. Ikki conoce la verdadera razón. Una fuerte explosión interrumpe la conversación sui generis.

-¡Todavía hay una esperanza! Pero es algo arriesgado. – Dijo una voz que salía de entre la nube de polvo.

Los dorados y los caballeros de bronce se sorprenden al ver al caballero de bronce, ya que su cosmos es muy poderoso. Ikki y Marín no se sorprenden como el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Padre! –Expresó con respeto Marín de Jamir.

-¡¿Él es Gao de Carina?! – Expresó la amazona de Andrómeda con cierto asombro.

A sus espaldas venían el patriarca junto Athena, por instinto los caballeros se inclinan ante ella. Marin queda observando al Patriarca como a la diosa, duda si debe arrodillarse.

"Lo que dije con respecto a Seiya de Sagitario no pienso retractarme" – Pensó la oriunda de Jamir. Ella no conocía aún quién era el patriarca en turno.

El Patriarca era la segunda ocasión en que veía a la chica de Jamir, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, ya que la máscara que portaba Marin le hacía recordar a alguien especial.

La joven de Jamir decide inclinarse, por instinto, el búho de la joven se posa en el hombro de Marin.

-Mis leales caballeros – Expresó Athena brindando una calidez a sus seguidores – Las fuerzas de Némesis han invadido el cielo, el infierno y la tierra. Sus cosmos son poderosos pero no tenemos la misma fuerza; debido a que el treceavo caballero dorado no puede ser despertado.

"Athena se está refiriendo a…" – Pensó Marin.

-Hace tiempo – Expresó el Patriarca – Athena le confió una misión a Seiya de Sagitario, pero en ese entonces no se imaginaba que desobedecer una orden traería fatales consecuencias.

"Espero que el "Patriarca" no vaya a salir hablando de su vida sentimental" – Pensó Ikki.

-Deben proteger a Shaina de Offiuco y prevenir a Athena que su hermana atacará con todo su poder. –Intervino Gao- Para ello tendrán que buscarme en el pasado para que pueda ayudarlos.

-En otras palabras, enviaré a las amazonas que están bajo el liderazgo de Ryuho al pasado. – Expresó Athena.

Las tres amazonas quedan viéndose entre sí. Al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa ha dicho Athena?- Dijo Shun con asombro.

-¿Por qué ellas? – Mencionó Hyoga.

-Shun, Hyoga, - Dijo con voz amable la diosa – Sé que ustedes tienen razones de peso para preocuparse, pero el cosmos de ellas pueden soportar eso y más.

-Natassa – Dijo en voz baja Hyoga.

-Esmeralda… - Murmuró con cierta tristeza Shun.

-Parece que la paternidad les afectó la forma de pensar. – Expresó Jamir en voz alta.

Los dos dorados miraban con cierta ira a Marin, sin embargo Ikki y Gao se ponen en medio.

-Padre, maestro – Dijo con voz calmada la joven – Ustedes saben mi sentir; padre no es el que engendra; es el que da la vida por protegerlo. – Marin observa a Hyoga y a Shun – Me disculpo ante ustedes caballeros.

-¿Cómo podremos viajar en el tiempo? El cosmos de Athena está débil y el único que tenía control del tiempo era Saturno. – Expresó Natassa del Cisne.

-Pierdan cuidado de eso amazonas – Intervino Gao – La espada de Athena puede abrir portales dimensionales y enviar a sus aliados. La espada de Athena tiene el poder de los dioses y el resto de nosotros mantendremos nuestro cosmos a su máximo nivel para que ella pueda cumplir con su objetivo.

Ryuho observaba a sus compañeras, conocía ese sentimiento el de hacer algo arriesgado.

-¿Están conscientes que lo que ustedes hagan de en el pasado repercutirá en el futuro?-Expresó Ryuho.

Las tres amazonas toman una decisión.

_-_Es preferible hacerlo que vivir en éste infierno. – Expresó Natassa

_-_Moriremos si es necesario, pero si en el pasado existe probabilidad de evitar esta guerra correremos el riesgo. – Afirmó Esmeralda.

- Corregiremos el error de Seiya de Sagitario. –Habló Marín en un tono desafiante.

La joven de Jamir queda observando a Ikki y Gao. El caballero de Leo le dirige una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el caballero de Carina la observa con una mirada que un padre amoroso puede tener.

Athena aumenta su cosmos y blande la espada, una abertura dimensional es visible. Natassa y Esmeralda se preparan para cruzar; Marín junto con el búho pasa al lado del patriarca.

-Marín – Habló el patriarca a la joven - ¡Hazle pagar su error a Seiya!

-No sólo le haré pagar su error, también prometo quitarle la vida con mis propias manos. – Habló la joven con cierto dolor.

Todos escucharon la declaración de Marin.

Las tres amazonas habían entrado por la abertura. Ésta desaparece.

Athena, junto con Gao, Shiriu y Shun terminan exhaustos.

-Pudiste haberle enseñado buenos modales a tu discípula Ikki. – Intervino Hyoga.

-¿Por qué esa joven odia tanto a Seiya? – Cuestionó Shun.

-¡Ahora no es el momento de aclararles las cosas! – Exclamó Ikki – Ella tiene la capacidad para sucederme en la armadura del Fénix, pero al igual que Gao, pensamos que ése no puede ser su destino.

Los presentes conocían muy bien la historia de Ikki de cómo había obtenido su armadura y de la pérdida de Esmeralda, quedaron en shock al conocer la respuesta del caballero de Leo.

-Ahora comprendo por qué la elegiste Ikki. – Dijo el Patriarca hacia el caballero de Leo.

-Hay muchas cosas que deben aclararse, pero por ahora no hay tiempo que perder caballeros. – Dijo Athena.

-Protegeremos este mundo con nuestras vidas. – Expresó Gao de Carina con autoridad.

-Natassa, Esmeralda, Marin… -Expresó con sentimiento el caballero de Leo en voz baja. – Cuídense.


	4. Dieciocho años atrás

**Saludos mis amigos lectores; por razones laborales y de electricidad no había podido subir capítulos, les dejo este episodio. Gracias por su apoyo.**

_**Capítulo 4: Dieciocho años atrás**_

El santuario de Athena lucía con normalidad, los caballeros amados de Athena habían derrotado a Saturno; durante ese período, los caballeros omega habían decidido abandonar el recinto de la diosa para vivir nuevas experiencias en otras partes del mundo.

Saori Kido había sostenido una plática muy especial con Shaina de Ofiuco nueve meses antes, en el santuario se había manejado la versión de que tendría que ver con lo que la amazona había hecho con Koga y del esmero que tuvo en forjarlo como caballero.

Sin embargo, entre mujeres hay secretos, lo que originó que Shaina en un cierto tiempo ya no se presentara a cumplir como su rol de guardia. Lo único que se sabía al momento era que la amazona estaba delicada como a su vez Athena le confirió el rango de _Saintia_ (el de no utilizar la máscara). Shaina sabía que era una cierta distinción que muy pocas amazonas poseían.

Saori insistía en que la chica del cabello verde hablara con sus compañeros de armas sobre su situación, pero ella suplicó que no debían saber de eso, ya que pondría en riesgo la situación de uno de sus caballeros amados; no obstante; los únicos que conocieron la verdad eran los dos caballeros que tenía bajo sus órdenes: Ichi de Hidra y Jabú de Unicornio.

**La voz del recuerdo**

Athena se encontraba contemplando la vista de su santuario; el sol empezaba a irradiar con su luz; la diosa del cabello violáceo cierra los ojos en señal de que disfruta de esa presencia; el viento empieza a mover su cabello como su vestido.

-Siempre será bello ver el amanecer. – Habló en voz alta para sí misma.

"_Mi señora"_

Saori escucha con atención la voz.

-Será posible… -Se dijo a sí misma.

"_Mi señora, lamento no haberla encontrado muchos años atrás"._

-¡Partita!- Exclamó Saori con una sonrisa.

"_Veo que usted sigue conservando amor a éste planeta, sin embargo; desde donde estoy veo que hay muchos caballeros que le han sido fieles; sin embargo; yo decidí no reencarnar; pero la armadura que usted me confirió ha encontrado a alguien que lo mantuvo oculto en la lucha contra Hades, como a su vez le designará un portador"._

-¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, me hablas ahora? – Cuestionó la diosa

"_No es mi intención faltarle el respeto, pero como su fiel servidora es mi deber advertirle que la oscuridad pronto vendrá y su víctima será a aquel que osó igualarse a un Dios. Por favor, proteja a ese caballero"_

La voz cesó, Saori quería hacerle más preguntas pero fue inútil; las palabras de Partita hacen eco y comprende a quien se refería. De inmediato llama a Seiya de Sagitario a su presencia.

**La llegada**

Una especie de vórtice se abre en plena luz, tres amazonas y un búho salen con cierta violencia de él cayendo en la arena.

Las tres mujeres se van incorporando con cierta dificultad, aunque notan que por la caída, las tres han perdido su máscara.

-Agradezcan que no hay hombres en este lugar porque si no ya nos hubiésemos metido en problemas. – Habló Marín quien rápidamente se colocaba la máscara.

-¿Siempre actúas de ésa manera Marín? – Habló en tono sarcástico Natassa.

-Marín tiene razón Natassa – Intervino Esmeralda tratando de calmar la situación – además por ahora no podemos decir quiénes somos; y me temo que en nuestro caso debemos llevar en el estuche nuestras armaduras.

Las tres observan el lugar, habían llegado a una de las playas de Grecia.

Natassa y Esmeralda proceden a guardar sus armaduras; la vestimenta de ellas era distinta a la de Marín, más bien imitaban en la forma de vestir de sus padres.

-Es un día tan hermoso que en ocasiones quisiera quitarme la máscara. – Habló Natassa con nostalgia.

-Recuerda; no somos Saintias – Habló Marín – quiero imaginar que viajamos dieciocho años atrás, pero no sabemos en qué mes estamos.

-Quizás si abandonamos la playa podremos saber la fecha exacta. – Expresó Esmeralda.

-Pero primero cumplamos con nuestro deber. – Intervino Natassa – Busquemos al padre de Marín a quien no tenemos idea de dónde encontrar.

-Sé en dónde está. – Dijo con seguridad la chica del cabello rojo. – Sujétense de mí, ya que vamos a tele transportarnos. – Expresó la joven con cierto optimismo.

Las dos mujeres junto con el búho se colocaban alrededor de Marín.

Repentinamente, en uno de los callejones un extraño sonido se escuchó; las tres amazonas junto con el búho habían llegado a una región con mucho movimiento; todo indicaba que habían llegado a Atenas.

Las amazonas observaban el caminar de las personas como los turistas que llegaban a tomar fotografías. Ellas notan que deben integrarse y limitarse a hablar con algunas personas; aunque no faltaban los curiosos quienes observaban los estuches de las armaduras de Natassa y Esmeralda.

-¡Mira mamá, son caballeros de Athena! – Expresó una voz infantil.

-Debemos actuar con normalidad y saludar a lo lejos. – Habló Natassa.

-¿Aquí encontraremos a Gao? – Expresó Esmeralda.

-Muy bien chicas, hemos llegado. – Dijo Marín Entusiasmada.

Las tres habían llegado a las afueras de una tienda pequeña en donde vendían joyería y piezas artísticas en metal.

Marín ingresa con naturalidad como a su vez sus amigas la siguen. Había en el interior varias piezas; desde anillos, pulseras, brazaletes.

-¡Son muy lindas las piezas! – Expresó Esmeralda con alegría.

-Mira ésa pieza. – Mencionó Natassa con cierto entusiasmo – ¡Es una réplica en miniatura de la armadura de Acuario!

-¿Buscaban algo? – Se acercó una mujer de cabello turquesa hacia las mujeres.

-Por favor señorita _Turquesa_ deseamos ver a Carina no Gao. – Expresó Marín con elocuencia.

Sus compañeras como la misma empleada se asombran al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo la joven de cabello turquesa decide cumplir con la petición.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste así? – Preguntaron ambas.

-Cuando pronuncio su nombre de esa manera, es porque sabe que hay problemas. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Repentinamente, otra empleada de cabello negro sale a su encuentro indicándoles que ingresen a una de las habitaciones de la tienda.

Ambas observaban lo que había en los alrededores y al ingresar a las habitaciones notaron que varias fotografías el caballero no utilizaba su armadura y se veía rodeado de celebridades y personajes de renombre.

-¡Miren ésta foto! – Exclamó Esmeralda.

Natassa y Marín se acercan, la foto que observaban aparecían Gao y Julián Solo.

-Creo que no es la única fotografía. – Dijo Natassa.

Había otras fotografías en donde Gao aparecía con Hilda de Polaris, Dohko de Libra, Shura de Capricornio, como a su vez Mitsumatsa Kido.

-¿Cómo es posible que Gao de Carina no envejezca? – Cuestionó Natassa.

-Creo que son muy observadoras señoritas. – Expresó una voz masculina con cierta cordialidad.

Las jóvenes voltean como a su vez el búho no se apartaba del hombro de Marín.

-No existe alguien que me llame con ese nombre.-La voz era de un hombre joven, de cabello violáceo y con signos lemurianos. - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

Marín decide adelantarse a sus compañeras; de su hombro retira un brazalete dorado, entregándoselo al hombre.

-Espero que el brazalete pueda responder a su pregunta. – Habló Marín en forma respetuosa.

El joven Gao recibe de la amazona pelirroja aquel misterioso brazalete.

-Creo que debimos decirle quienes somos y por qué estamos aquí. – Habló Natassa.

-Eso hubiera sido lo ideal, pero recuerda; es el padre de Marín y ella es quien conoce mejor al caballero.

Repentinamente observan que la mirada de Gao había cambiado por completo; pareciera que su vista estuviese en otra dimensión.

Marín intuye que el brazalete ha hecho cierto efecto en el hombre del cabello violáceo. Las jóvenes tenían curiosidad que era lo que sucedía en el interior de Gao de Carina.


	5. Recuerdos

**Se nos vienen actividades pesadas y como puedo procuro actualizar, gracias por sus inquietudes. He aquí un capítulo de ésta saga.**

_**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos**_

Gao de Carina empieza a visualizar los recuerdos de Marín por medio del brazalete que tiene en su poder, pareciera como si estuviese presente en cada recuerdo. En la primera él logra reconocer a un caballero de bronce agonizante con un bebé entre sus brazos.

"_Por favor, protéjala con su vida, ella es la menos culpable de ésta cruel venganza"._

Aquel caballero que logra visualizar era Jabú de unicornio, como a su vez otros recuerdos relacionados a él junto con otro caballero de bronce y de una amazona plateada eran visibles como quien leyera un libro de suspenso.

El caballero de bronce (Gao) logra percibir el rozar del viento en su cara; a pesar de que se trataban de recuerdos, podía sentir la presencia del lugar. Puede verse así mismo trabajando en la forja dentro de su taller; en él puede observarse que está realizando una pieza de joyería con metales propias de las armaduras doradas; puede verse que él transmite en cada golpe cierto tipo de habilidades.

Cabe señalar que el taller de Gao se ubicaba en las regiones más altas de Jamir.

-¡Es muy bonito ese brazalete papá!

Gao puede ver que en su taller había entrado una niña pequeña de tez trigueña y cabello rojizo, sus ojos eran dulces; era Marín quien a esa edad tenía escasamente ocho años, ella no contaba con las marcas lemurianas.

-Marín, sabes que es tu deber preguntar antes de entrar. – Dijo Gao con dulzura paternal.

-Ya quiero ver cuando deje de estar ardiendo.

-Me alegra que te guste mi pequeña, cuando seas mayor comprenderás tu destino.

-O sea que ese brazalete… - Al parecer la pequeña contenía la respiración por la emoción.

Gao le dirige una sonrisa.

-Pequeña Marín, por ahora no puedes usarlo ya que necesitas entrenamiento como a su vez tengo el deber de protegerte y enseñarte a protegerte.

-¿Por qué papá? Eres un caballero muy poderoso; me gustaría ser como tú.

El hombre del cabello violáceo soltaba una pequeña lágrima; le conmovía la presencia de la pequeña, sin embargo él sabía que tarde o temprano Marín sabría que no es su verdadero padre.

-Papá – Dijo tímidamente la pequeña - ¿Ya tienes un nombre para el brazalete?

-Pues veamos – Dijo aquel hombre adoptando una pose divertida al igual que su voz - ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos _Ofiuco Alado?_

La niña del cabello rojo grita de forma entusiasta.

Los recuerdos van avanzando de forma vertiginosa y el observa que conforme Marín va creciendo, ella utilizaba técnicas que tal vez no le había enseñado y que correspondía a dos constelaciones distintas; como a su vez un aura negra en ocasiones perseguía a una pre adolescente de 12 años.

A raíz de ello, Gao decide confiarle el brazalete de _Ofiuco Alado_ como a su vez otras dos posesiones de gran valor.

**Un legado con distintos toques**

El caballero de carina terminaba de trabajar en su taller como de costumbre, disponía a descansar, para ello contaba que su hija hubiese preparado la comida; sin embargo nota algo fuera de lo normal; había una fogata encendida, como a su vez la pequeña vasija en donde habían preparado los alimentos seguía cocinándose.

"Es extraño, Marín siempre apaga la fogata antes de salir" – Pensó el caballero, cuando repentinamente observa que una energía oscura rondaba en los alrededores de Jamir.

Gao dominaba el don de la telepatía y trata de contactar a Marín; él observa que la adolescente está en problemas.

Utilizando sus habilidades lemurianas, el hombre del cabello violáceo se traslada hacia la zona de peligro.

Habiendo llegado al lugar de la escena de batalla; observa que la joven era atacada por una anaconda, sólo que esta vez la mirada de aquel animal indicaba una furia incontenible.

-¡Marín! – gritó angustiado Gao.

-¡Papá, es un cosmos muy peligroso! – Dijo la joven. – Tengo entendido que éstos animales no son de éstos lugares.

"_Debes morir" – _Dijo aquel reptil.

Marín y Gao estaban sorprendidos.

Aquel animal se lanza con toda su fuerza hacia Marín.

-¡Garra Trueno! – gritó la joven concentrando su cosmos en aquel golpe.

La bestia caía totalmente inconsciente; dentro de aquel ser una especie de aura negra salía de aquel cuerpo; esa sombra empezaba a realizar la huida.

-¡Furia Ancestral!

Marín observa hacia su padre que empleaba esa técnica ante aquella aura. El ataque de la Furia Central consistía en una especie de Tsunami poderoso acompañado de ciertos golpes que simulaban ser descargas eléctricas.

El aura negra se ve totalmente aniquilada.

Gao de Carina se acerca hacia el animal quien todavía respiraba. El hombre pide que Marín vaya inmediatamente a su casa mientras que él regresaba a aquel ser viviente al hábitat que pertenece.

La adolescente se extrañaba por qué su padre había actuado con tal furia ante esa presencia, tenía el presentimiento que algo le ocultaba.

Durante la comida, Marín comía con toda naturalidad mientras que Gao al parecer no se había presentado a comer. Ella estaba preocupada. Sin embargo, el caballero de carina traía algo entre sus manos.

-Marín. – Dijo con cierta nostalgia – Creo que llegó el momento que ocultes tu rostro ante el mundo si es que quieres vivir.

-Papá, no comprendo.

-Verás; tu entrenamiento para ser una amazona continúa, sin embargo hay una regla en ella; todas las amazonas (o caballeros femeninos) portan una máscara, ya que su vida la dedican en proteger a Athena, hay varios detalles que te enseñaré en tu momento; pero ahora voy a entregarte lo que te pertenece.

Gao coloca en la mesa una tela, que a su vez dos objetos había en su interior. Marín retira la tela y observa que en él están Ofiuco Alado y una máscara vieja. La chica pelirroja observa a ambos objetos pero su observa con cierta admiración la máscara.

-Esa máscara le perteneció a tu madre. – Dijo con voz entre cortada aquel hombre.

Marín no había escuchado hablar de su madre, sabía que era una mujer bella y que había muerto prematuramente, la joven escuchaba con atención la historia de ella, escuchando con respeto.

Otros recuerdos se revelan de forma violenta como a su vez observa el motivo por el cuál las tres amazonas habían viajado en el tiempo.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

La mirada de Gao de Carina volvía a la normalidad, como a su vez soltaba de su mano aquel brazalete.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Gao? – preguntó Esmeralda.

El hombre del cabello violáceo observaba a las tres jóvenes como a su vez a la pequeña mascota de la amazona pelirroja.

-Veo que la situación es muy complicada para que ustedes estén aquí. – Habló Gao con cierta preocupación, mientras devolvía el brazalete a su portadora- – Durante éste tiempo prometí no intervenir en una guerra que no me corresponde, pero ahora debo hacerlo.

-Hemos llegado aquí a sabiendas que hemos transgredido el tiempo. – Respondió Natassa – pero ahora debemos advertirle a Athena y sus caballeros.

-Temo que con lo que usted vio, los hechos van a cambiar. – Dijo la joven con tristeza.

-No cambiarán en nada Marín. – Dijo con una seguridad el hombre. – Natassa, Esmeralda por ahora deberán quedarse; mañana temprano deberemos partir al santuario.

-Por cierto, señor Gao… - Dijo en forma titubeante Esmeralda, - ¿En qué día estamos?

-Es 12 de Diciembre ¿por qué? – Respondió Gao.

-¡Natassa, Esmeralda! – Gritó la joven con cierta angustia - ¡Tenemos poco tiempo!

De forma precipitada la chica del cabello rojo junto con el búho abandona aquel lugar, mientras que sus compañeras le seguían sin comprender nada.

-Llegó la hora que más temía. – Dijo Gao de Carina quien se disponía a dejar en orden su local tomando en cuenta aquella revelación.


	6. Recorriendo el Santuario

_**Capítulo 6: Recorriendo el Santuario**_

A unos cuántos kilómetros alejados del Santuario, en uno de los hospitales habían llegado tres personas con un atuendo civil, aunque quizás lo que llamaban la atención eran lo que llevaban en su espalda. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco, el otro tenía el cabello con ciertos matices naranjas, mientras que el tercer acompañante era una mujer de cabello verde, al parecer estaba en los últimos trabajos de parto.

-Jabú, Ichi – Expresó la mujer – Cuando esto pase, por favor no permitan que alguno de los compañeros de armas se acerquen a éste lugar.

-Hermana mayor – Dijo Ichi – Tarde o temprano ellos sabrán la verdad.

-Además, él debe saber que pronto será padre. – Intervino Jabú.

-Escúchenme los dos – habló con cierta dureza la mujer – Este bebé sólo Athena y ustedes saben de su existencia, ambas sabemos que si el enemigo se entera de esto, su padre estará en peligro.

-Pero Shaina… -Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Cuando nazca, deseo que tenga la oportunidad que en su momento yo no tuve: confiar en la humanidad. Quiero que sea libre para que tome sus decisiones como a su vez nunca intervenga en una batalla.

Un grupo de enfermeras separaba a Shaina de Ichi y Jabú, todo indicaba que el momento de dar a luz había llegado. La amazona que se había ganado la reputación de ser temida enfrentaba una batalla dentro de la cual no estaría sus compañeros de armas: ¿quién dijo que traer una vida al mundo era tan fácil?

-Por favor, perdóname. – Alcanzó a decir Shaina con dificultad ya que el trabajo de parto era demasiado agotador.

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó en el quirófano.

Shaina veía a lo lejos a su bebé, era una niña de aspecto trigueño cuyo color de cabello le hacía recordarse en sus años jóvenes.

-Si supieras que ella se parece a ti…- Decía con una sonrisa mientras quedaba inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

Era la madrugada del 12 de Diciembre.

**Abriendo heridas**

Marín corría con cierta desesperación en medio de las calles de Grecia, la mascota de la pelirroja emprendía el vuelo a la velocidad de su dueña, repentinamente su carrera es bloqueada por sus dos compañeras.

-Marín, procura guardar la calma. – Intervino Esmeralda.

-Escúchame jovencita – Habló Natassa tratando de hacer entender a la pelirroja – Sé de antemano que no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente; la primera vez que te vimos fue en la Palestra; sin embargo noto cierto odio hacia ciertos caballeros: Hyoga, Shun e Incluso Shiryu, pero con Seiya tu odio va en aumento. Respóndeme con honestidad ¿por qué eres despectiva con ellos?

-¿Acaso no sabes que ellos son leales caballeros de Athena? – Volvió hablar la joven.

Marín piensa con cierta calma lo que va a responder.

-Natassa, Esmeralda, díganme ¿Sus padres han sabido ser padres? ¿Les dejaron ser amazonas fácilmente?

Las susodichas sabían que no había sido fácil para sus padres aceptar que sus hijas siguieran el camino de ellos; eran de los que aún conservaban la idea que una mujer es débil y las ideas "machistas".

-Marín – Intervino Esmeralda - ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Tu madre fue una amazona, de eso no me queda la menor duda. – Dijo Natassa.

- Es verdad que mi madre fue una amazona, pero de mi padre no quiero saber nada de él. – Respondió de forma seca. – Mi padre es Gao de Carina. Así que si ya terminaron sus ejercicios cursis les sugiero que se sujeten de mí para teletransportarnos al santuario.

Las dos Amazonas quedan viéndose entre sí, sabían que no debían perder tiempo valioso. Marín se concentra para poder llegar al Santuario. La teletransportación se producía.

El equipo había llegado hacia el Santuario, Marín esperaba poder teletransportarse hasta el recinto de Athena, sin embargo un cosmos intercepta la energía de Marín haciendo que estás se queden en la parte principal del Santuario.

-¡Demonios! – Dijo Marín - ¿qué ocurrió?

-Me temo que quizás tengamos que cumplir con el recorrido de las doce casas al igual que nuestros antecesores. – Dijo con tristeza Esmeralda.

-Pero sugeriría que por precaución no dijéramos nuestros nombres (por ahora) ya que podremos generar problemas. - Intervino Natassa.

-La rubia tiene razón – Dijo la pelirroja – las llamaré por el nombre de su armadura; en mi caso pueden llamarme Jamir.

-¿Todavía no tienes una armadura? – Preguntó Natassa.

-Estás consciente que no hemos venido a un día de campo. – Respondió irónica Esmeralda.

-Aunque no lo crean soy la más conscientes y créanme que en lo personal deseo cumplir con lo que mi padre Gao nos pidió al igual que escarmentara Seiya tal como lo ordenó el patriarca; pero procuraré que su escarmentar sea lo más letal posible. – Dijo la pelirroja – Una armadura no sirve de nada si uno no ha aprendido a defenderse y controlar el cosmos.

-Las armaduras en ocasiones no son señal de victoria, el claro ejemplo fue Canon – Dijo Natassa reconociendo las palabras de Marín.

Repentinamente un látigo viene a romper el silencio; había tomado de sorpresa a Marín sujetándola de forma peligrosa por el cuello.

Natassa y Esmeralda intentan auxiliar a su compañera cuando observan que quien posee el látigo es una Amazona que portaba la armadura del Camaleón, como a su vez se hacía acompañar de los guardias del Santuario.

-Me dicen quiénes son ustedes o le arrancaré la cabeza de su amiga con el látigo.

La mujer utilizaba una máscara y su cabellera es rubia.

-Andrómeda, la calmas tú o me encargo de ella personalmente. – Dijo Marín con dificultad.

Esmeralda estaba atónita, no sabía qué hacer; jamás imaginó que la amazona del camaleón estuviese en el Santuario.

-Escuché Junet de Camaleón – Habló Natassa – nosotras no somos sus enemigas.

-Hemos venido desde muy lejos para hablar con Athena. – Expresó Andrómeda.

-Lo que noto aquí es que ustedes son unas ladronas; ¿cómo lograron sustraer las armaduras del cisne y de Andrómeda? – Interrogó Junet.

-Le propongo algo – Habló con dificultad Marín – Mis compañeras usaran las armaduras y se dará cuenta que está cometiendo un error; Si ellas vencen a sus guardias nos dejará continuar pero si ellas son vencidas podrá arrancar mi cabeza con todo el placer que le produce hacer eso.

Junet asiente y de inmediato se produce una batalla desigual; diez contra dos.

Las dos amazonas asienten con la cabeza y deciden bajar los estuches de las armaduras y usarlas. Junet reconoce el resplandor de las armaduras como a su vez en que éstas reconocen a sus portadoras.

Natassa y Esmeralda aplicaban sus técnicas respectivas, venciendo con facilidad a sus rivales.

Junet de Camaleón está sorprendida por lo que ha visto, cumpliendo su palabra de soltar a Marín. De inmediato, las jóvenes auxilian a su compañera.

-Escúchenme bien – Habló Junet – han demostrado decir la verdad pero les advierto que llegar con Athena tendrá cierta dificultad. Yo deseo acompañarlas pero no puedo dejar mi puesto. Espero que logren su objetivo.

-Gracias señora Junet – Dijo la amazona de Andrómeda.

-Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar con Athena. – Habló Natassa.

Las tres amazonas iniciaban el recorrido de las doce casas aunque esta vez tendrían algunas variantes, sin embargo Andrómeda lanzaba la mirada hacia atrás para ver a aquella amazona.

-Creí que no estaría aquí. – Dijo con cierta mezcla de emociones Esmeralda.

-Al venir a ésta época se produjeron cambios. – Habló Natassa.

-Entonces con mayor razón no deben permitir que les vean el rostro y peor aún; nuestros maestros se les dificultará creernos y la única vía que tenemos es luchar. – Habló Marín.

-Creo que siguen conservando el de ser obstinados. – Dijo Esmeralda.

Repentinamente el reloj del santuario se enciende…

-El tiempo corre chicas. – Dijo Natassa.

-Entonces voy a pedirles un favor; cuando el reloj llegue extinguirse en la casa de Scorpio e inicie para la casa de Sagitario, yo las dejaré para proteger a Shaina. – Habló Marín.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntaron atónitas las amazonas.

-¿Por qué conoces tan especial estas fechas? – Cuestionó Natassa.

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi madre es una amazona? –Dijo Marín – Ahora ya saben un poco más de mí.

Natassa y Esmeralda reaccionan ante aquella revelación, mientras corrían junto a la pelirroja y al búho por las casas del santuario.


	7. El poder de las amazonas

**Poco a poco voy actualizando la historia, agradezco los comentarios y responderé algunas interrogantes:**

**El capítulo anterior tuvo una escena en la cual está inmersa, no podía ser considerado flashback ya que se está dando en el mismo momento; recordemos el principio espacio – tiempo.**

**Marín (Oc) tal como lo habían supuesto es la hija de Shaina, su cabello es rojo oscuro debido a que en el ánime hay un episodio en donde Seiya y Shaina se conocen por primera vez; en ese entonces la amazona de Ofiuco no tenía el cabello verde.**

**Con respecto a los dorados a quienes van a enfrentar, me dediqué a indagar sobre quienes fueron los dorados "sobrevivientes" en omega, aunque hay algunos que tienen cierta duda si "murieron" el hecho está en que voy a utilizarlos (a excepción de las chicas géminis ya que se desconoce si están vivas o no), como a su vez incorporaré a los personajes emblemáticos con armaduras doradas.**

**Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas como a su vez, espero que la trama siga atrayendo su atención.**

_**Capítulo 7: El poder de las Amazonas**_

El reloj del santuario había sido activado, las amazonas iniciaban el recorrido del santuario, su primera parada se enfocaba a la casa de Aries, el búho guiaba el camino de las jóvenes guerreras aunque platicaban entre sí.

Era obvio que las tres no habían tenido tiempo para "socializar", como ya se han dado cuenta; Marín no compartía ciertas inquietudes con Natassa, y la del cabello verde era la que jugaba el papel de mediadora.

La oriunda de Jamir en cierta parte, respetaba a sus compañeras pero tenía un sentimiento de dolor muy profundo y eso saltaba a la vista. Siempre que sus compañeras deseaban saber más de ella, Marín evadía a toda costa el asunto; el odio hacia su padre biológico como a su vez un cierto resentimiento hacia Athena eran evidentes.

-Estamos en la casa de Aries. – Dijo la amazona del Cisne.

-Tengo entendido que es protegida por el maestro Kiki. – Habló Andrómeda en tono respetuoso.

-O como lo llamaría Tetis: "El tapón de alberca". – Expresó con cierto sarcasmo la de Jamir.

-Creo que te estás excediendo – Habló Natassa a la pelirroja. – Él ha sido uno de los caballeros fieles a Athena y ha tenido vínculos de amistad con nuestros padres.

-Tienes razón Natassa. – Respondió la susodicha. – Mi madre le tenía un gran aprecio y será mejor que por respeto no hable despectivamente.

-Chicas – Intervino Andrómeda – Si en esta casa debería estar el maestro, ¿por qué mi cadena no detecta presencia alguna?

Las dos amazonas concentran sus sentidos y observan que no hay presencia de algún cosmos.

El sonido de la mascota de Jamir indicaba que todo estaba en absoluta calma.

-Creo que debemos avanzar y seguir hacia la casa de Tauro. – Habló Jamir quien volvía a tomar la delantera.

Cisne y Andrómeda le seguían.

**En el recinto de Athena**

Como bien recordarán, Saori Kido había escuchado la advertencia de Partita, la mujer del cabello violáceo sabía que éste día era un día muy importante.

Athena sabía de antemano la situación de Shaina, aunque ella le había ofrecido su ayuda, la amazona de Ofiuco había rechazado la propuesta, porque consideraba que si alguien más sabía sobre su estado físico, probablemente se convertiría en el objeto de escarnio en el santuario.

"_Por favor Athena, por el bien de ese caballero, no debe saber que él tiene un hijo. Ha cometido tantas faltas y no quiero que este bebé ponga en riesgo su existencia"._

Las palabras de la amazona de Ofiuco pasaban por la mente de la diosa. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la presencia de un caballero dorado.

-Estoy a tu disposición Saori. – Expresó el caballero con una reverencia.

-Seiya, mi fiel caballero – Expresó la diosa en un tono que indicaba armonía y orden – Te he mandado a llamar ya que necesito que te dirijas fuera del santuario; tu misión será proteger a la Saintia de Ofiuco.

El caballero de Sagitario expresó cierto asombro, ya que rara vez Saori pediría la protección hacia un compañero de armas.

-Con todo respeto, Shaina es una amazona poderosa que puede cuidarse sola, además Jabú e Ichi están con ella.

-Seiya el asunto es más complicado de lo que te imaginas, no te pediría algo imposible.

-Saori – Habló Seiya – Mi misión es protegerte; aunque Shaina ha sido alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho, sé que ella es fuerte…

-Athena – Se escuchó una voz varonil quien irrumpía en el recinto.

Era un caballero quien portaba la armadura de Libra, su cabello era largo de color negro.

-¿Qué ocurre Shiriu? – Habló la diosa.

-Junet dejó pasar a un grupo de amazonas, en estos momentos se dirigen hacia la casa de Tauro. – Habló el caballero de libra.

-Que yo recuerde, no hay actividad en la Palestra. – Expresó con cierta ingenuidad Seiya.

-El cosmos de las amazonas es poderoso, sin embargo Habinger y Kiki no están en sus casas respectivas. – Dijo Shiriu.

-Ellos están con Fudo sosteniendo una batalla de entrenamiento en la casa de Cáncer. – Mencionó Saori. – El cosmos de las tres amazonas tienen ciertos toques familiares.

-¿Quieres que les haga frente en la casa de Géminis? – Expresó el dorado de Libra.

-No Shiriu, quiero que te quedes a mi lado; Hyoga y Shun ya están en alerta, como a su vez Ikki está protegiendo el recinto de Leo. – Expresó Saori.

-Ahora con mucho más razón no pienso moverme del santuario. – Finalizó Seiya de Sagitario.

Saori observaba con cierta tristeza al caballero dorado. Sin embargo.

**El encuentro con los dorados**

Las tres amazonas habían recorrido en menos tiempo la casa de Tauro como a su vez pasaban por la enigmática casa de Géminis; en esta ocasión; Andrómeda utilizaba su cadena para que guiara el camino y evitar perderse o encontrarse con alguna sorpresa.

-Esto es extraño. – Habló la de Jamir mientras iniciaban el recorrido a la casa de Cáncer. – No estaba el maestro Habinger; difícilmente dejarían descuidadas la casa que protegen.

-Creo que al viajar en el tiempo, hemos modificado en cierta parte la historia. – Dijo Natassa.

-Aunque llevamos una cierta ventaja en el tiempo asignado, dudo que podamos mantenerla por mucho tiempo. – Mencionó Esmeralda.

Repentinamente, la cadena se coloca en posición defensiva; antes de ingresar a la casa de Cáncer.

Jamir voltea y nota que el fuego del reloj en la casa de Tauro se había extinguido.

-A esto era a lo que me refería. – Habló Andrómeda con cierta tristeza.

-Recuerden que para esto hemos sido entrenadas; aunque no hemos enfrentado a ningún caballero dorado. – Expresó Cisne.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Expresó la de Jamir – Será mejor que entremos a la casa de Cáncer.

El búho estaba cerca de ellas, y la cadena de Andrómeda se extendía alrededor. Las amazonas tenían cierta aversión hacia lo que observaban.

-Jamás podré comprender las "extravagancias" de un caballero de cáncer. – Expresó Andrómeda.

Un sonido similar a un relámpago rompía aquella conversación y con movimientos instintivos, las amazonas logran evadir el ataque.

-Ese fue un ataque del maestro Habinger. – Dijo Cisne.

-Gracias por el cumplido de "maestro" jovencita, pero eso no te ayudará a pasar. –Se escuchó la voz del susodicho.

Repentinamente, tres siluetas aparecen en escena portando las armaduras doradas de Aries, Tauro y Virgo respectivamente.

-Así que ustedes son las amazonas que han llegado al Santuario. – Expresó Fudo.

-Antes de empezar a pelear quiero que me aclaren algo. – Mencionó Kiki - ¿Cómo es posible que las armaduras del cisne y de Andrómeda tengan nuevos portadores cuando apenas éstas han sido retiradas en combate?

-Sea lo que sean, deberán demostrar que son dignas de portar esas armaduras. – Expresó Habinger quien se lanzaba con violencia al ataque.

De inmediato, Andrómeda utiliza el movimiento de defensa de su armadura frenando el ataque como a su vez, Cisne iniciaba el ataque con el polvo de diamantes, lo cual fue bloqueado por el muro de cristal de Kiki.

Sin embargo, Fudo; haciendo uso de sus habilidades logra paralizar a las dos amazonas, sin embargo; no logra contener a la de Jamir quien lograba teletransportarse para aplicar la garra trueno.

Repentinamente, Kiki aparece en la defensa de su compañero; y proyecta con violencia a la de Jamir, repentinamente observa que la rival a quien bloqueó porta la máscara de Ofiuco.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Shaina? – Preguntó con cierta ira el caballero de Aries.

La de Jamir logra pararse con dificultad, y decide encender su cosmos.

-Es extraño – Expresó Fudo - ¿por qué ella no le ha afectado mi ataque?

-¿Es lemuriana? – Dijo con cierta duda Kiki.

-No importa lo que sea, pero no escapará de mi gran cuerno. – Expresó Habinger.

Repentinamente, la de Jamir empieza a asumir una posición de pelea distinta, a su vez empezaba a mover las manos para formar una constelación.

Andrómeda y Cisne observaban a su compañera.

-¿Qué clase de amazona es ella? – Decía con dificultad la del Cisne

-Acaso su padre es… - Andrómeda no logra completar la frase.

-No permitiremos que ustedes se interpongan en nuestra misión. – Habló la de Jamir encendiendo su cosmos.

Kiki, Fudo y Habinger observaban a la de Jamir, ya que no esperaban que ella dominara un segundo ataque.

Repentinamente, una energía misteriosa interrumpe la concentración de Jamir y Fudo, quien se ve obligado a liberar a Andrómeda y Cisne.

-Déjalo en mis manos Jamir.

Aquella voz era masculina, pertenecía a un caballero de bronce quien tenía el cabello violáceo y marcas lemurianas.

-¡Padre! – Expresó Marín con cierta confianza.

Gao de Carina aparecía portando su armadura, dejando sorprendidos a su compañeros de armas.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	8. Carina no Gao

**Saludo a los lectores que han seguido ésta historia, dejándoles un capítulo a esta versión de Saint Seiya.**

_**Capítulo 8: Carina no Gao**_

En el interior de la casa de Cáncer el ambiente estaba complicado; una pausa inusitada entre las amazonas y caballeros dorados se había producido.

Jamir estaba de pie, pero de forma rápida se acerca a sus compañeras caídas ayudándolas a incorporarse.

El hombre del cabello violáceo portaba su armadura, el color (aunque era de bronce) daba la impresión que fuese un caballero dorado.

Kiki observaba al recién llegado y percibía que su fisonomía era casi idéntica al extinto caballero Shion. El caballero de Aries observaba con cierto detenimiento al extraño.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién es éste? – Habló Habinger en tono despectivo.

-Sea quien sea debe ser alguien de cuidado – Habló Fudo tratando de poner mesura ante la extraña situación.

-Caballeros dorados – Habló Gao – Yo seré quien tome el lugar de las amazonas en esta batalla.

Las tres amazonas quedan viéndose entre sí.

Fudo y Kiki reaccionan algo escépticos ante la declaración de Gao, ya que él no lo había dicho con un tono de soberbia o presunción.

-¡¿Está loco?! – Dijeron Cisne y Andrómeda respectivamente.

-No lo permitiremos padre. – Expresó Jamir quien estaba dispuesta a volver a la batalla.

-¡Escúchenme bien! – Habló Gao en forma autoritaria hacia las amazonas – No debemos perder el tiempo; es obvio que ellos no van a comprender el motivo de su presencia. Saben de antemano que hay vidas en peligro y su misión es llegar a Athena y decirle lo que se avecina.

-Pero padre… - Replicó la de Jamir.

-Jamir, sabes de antemano cuál es tu deber como el de tus compañeras; así que despídanse y avancen hacia la casa de Leo. – Respondió el caballero de bronce.

-¿Con qué clase de autoridad dice esas cosas? – Replicó Habinger.

-¡Espera compañero! – Habló Kiki – Deja que las amazonas se vayan.

-Kiki tiene razón – Intervino Fudo – Quizás nuestra práctica sea interesante con éste extraño.

Las amazonas hacían una especie de reverencia, pero la chica pelirroja tenía desconfianza a que su padre quedara indefenso.

"_Estaré bien hija"_ – Escuchó la voz de su padre por telepatía.

-¡Vámonos! – Expresó la de Jamir.

Las amazonas junto con el búho dejaban la casa de Cáncer y a los tres caballeros dorados.

-De todas formas no tienen oportunidad – Habló con cierta ironía Habinger – Ikki sabrá darles un buen escarmiento.

Gao de Carina observaba que las amazonas habían avanzado sin problemas.

-Ahora dinos tu nombre extraño. – Habló Fudo.

-Yo soy Gao de Carina.

Los tres caballeros dorados tuvieron una reacción extraña al escuchar el nombre del guerrero.

-¡¿Gao de Carina?! – Expresó con cierta duda Kiki – Tengo entendido que es una de las constelaciones regidas por Athena, no se había escuchado hablar de la armadura de Carina desde…

-La era del mito. – Expresaron al unísono los caballeros de Tauro y Virgo.

**El misterio de Gao (Flashback)**

Gao de Carina vivía en Jamir, a ciencia cierta no se sabe si tuvo una familia; el hecho radica en que desde muy joven se había ganado la fama de ser un buen artesano y maestro de los metales.

Quienes lo conocían lo consideraban como una persona servicial y reparaba cualquier cosa relacionada a los metales e incluso hacia innovaciones en algunas herramientas.

Por ciertas razones, "dejó" Jamir y decidió abrirse camino como artesano en Grecia y es ahí donde su fama se extendió. Muchas personas admiraban las obras de Gao, entre ellos algunas personalidades como Julián Solo, Hilda de Polaris y hasta el mismo Mitsumatsa Kido. Era un hombre respetado.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo un simple artesano podía poseer una armadura? Era un misterio.

Podía creerse que quizás llevaría una vida normal como todos, sin embargo, en el aspecto amoroso había recibido traiciones y en ocasiones no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal. Las personas más cercanas eran sus dos asistentes: Turquesa y Azabache. Al igual que Gao, ellas no poseían familia en común.

El oriundo de Jamir se ganó el respeto de "Padre" ya que él recogió a un bebé en manos de un caballero de bronce agonizante. Para Gao, su vida no consistía en pelear ya que había tomado una decisión de no intervenir en batallas ajenas; pero por razones del destino poseía una armadura que hasta la fecha no había vuelto a aparecerse en los campos de batalla.

**Una batalla "desigual"**

-¿Quién de los tres será el primero en atacarme? – Preguntó Gao como si fuera un niño curioso.

-¡Prepárate para recibir mi gran cuerno! – Gritó Habinger.

El de Jamir recibía el impacto del ataque, sin embargo no logra caer, pero había logrado herirle parte de sus labios.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó atónito Habinger.

-¡Es mi turno! – Habló Kiki – quien aplicaba su ataque más poderoso.

Él había logrado proyectarlo a una gran distancia, sin embargo no se escuchaba ningún quejido.

-Es tu turno Fudo. – Dijo Gao con un cierto quejido.

El caballero de Virgo no sabía si debía atacar ya que su rival había recibido dos ataques poderosos, sin embargo decide aplicar su técnica de inutilizar sus sentidos y con el ataque del Tesoro del cielo, logra proyectarlo haciéndolo derribar por completo. Gao lucía inconsciente.

-Creo que éste tipo era un hablador como todos. – Dijo Habinger.

-Para mí era un loco que sólo estaba deseando la muerte. – Habló Fudo.

-Un caballero de bronce mal entrenado no puede vencer a un caballero dorado. – Habló Kiki.

Los tres caballeros estaban dando la espalda, de repente una especie de quejido hace que los tres caballeros volteen.

-Nunca juzguen a alguien por su apariencia caballeros. – Expresó el de Jamir levantándose con cierta dificultad.

-¡Esto es imposible! – Expresó Habinger.

-Una persona ordinaria no resistiría tres tipos de ataque. – Expresó Kiki.

-¡Yo mismo lo privé de sus sentidos! – Dijo Fudo.

Repentinamente el cosmos de Gao se eleva a un nivel impresionante, los tres caballeros vuelven a reagruparse.

-¡Estoy esperando para que hagan su exclamación de Athena! – Habló Gao de Carina con toda seguridad.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! – Dijeron los tres caballeros con cierto asombro.

-Sé de antemano que Athena no le hace gracia que sus caballeros usen ese recurso, pero quiero ver si tienen las agallas de usarlo en mi contra. – Habló el de Gao.

-No comprendo – Dijo Kiki dirigiéndose a Gao – Tú eres un caballero de Athena y estás peleando en nuestra contra.

-¿Acaso tienes algún trastorno como Saga? – Cuestionó Fudo.

-Sea lo que sea, no pasarás de ésta casa. – Habló Habinger.

Gao observaba a sus rivales y se notaba que los tres presumían con cierto orgullo en portar las armaduras doradas.

- Les encanta presumir de sus armaduras ¿verdad? –Habló Gao hacia los dorados - Veamos qué tal se comportan sin ellas.

Con un movimiento de sus manos hace que las tres armaduras abandonen a sus portadores, sin embargo la armadura de Virgo se aleja por voluntad propia hacia su respectiva casa.

Kiki, Fudo y Habinger lucían aterrados, ya que sus armaduras sólo podía quitárselas Athena.

El cosmos de Gao aumenta, pero observa que los tres caballeros sin armadura están dispuestos a darle batalla. Los tres deciden atacar simultáneamente.

Una especie de resplandor emana del cuerpo de Gao, que hace que el lugar quede iluminado.

Los que estaban en el santuario podían sentir el cosmos del caballero de Jamir, Athena quien estaba al pendiente del suceso reacciona de una forma inusual.

-¡¿Será posible que él siga con vida?! – Expresó en voz baja Athena.

-¡Sabía que no me defraudarías papá! – Pensaba la de Jamir mientras se dirigía con sus compañeras hacia la casa de Leo.


	9. Enfrentando al maestro

**Gracias a los comentarios y la paciencia a éste fic; noto que están muy emocionados con la trama y a su vez van uniendo el rompecabezas. Dejo un episodio que quizás había concebido cuando me lancé al reto de escribir para Saint Seiya; espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 9: Enfrentando al maestro**_

Jamir en compañía de sus compañeras y de su mascota estaban a la mitad del camino para llegar a la casa de Leo, ellas pueden sentir que un cosmos poderoso se concentraba en la casa de Cáncer. Para la chica pelirroja era un signo positivo, porque "conocía" los alcances que puede tener su padre adoptivo.

-El poder de Gao no es de un caballero de bronce, eso lo tengo muy claro. – Habló la amazona del cisne.

-Es algo inédito que un caballero de rango inferior le haga frente a tres dorados. Nuestros padres en sus inicios tuvieron dificultades para vencer a los santos dorados. – Respondió Andrómeda.

-Pero vencieron y eso es lo que cuenta. – Finalizó la de Jamir con una voz tajante.

El búho emite un sonido de alerta hacia las amazonas. Las tres voltean a ver hacia el reloj y notan que el fuego en la casa geminis se ha extinguido… pero el animal de repente levanta el vuelo hacia un punto más alto y observa que dos figuras con ciertos brillos dorados las observan hacia una distancia.

-Creo que los dorados tienen miedo que ya están observándonos. – Dijo Jamir en un tono sarcástico.

-Se nota que tienes entrenada a tu mascota para saber lo que quiere decirte. – Habló Cisne en tono respetuoso.

-Por el brillo creo que nos están esperando en la casa de libra y sagitario respectivamente. – Intervino Andrómeda.

Jamir al escuchar el nombre de sagitario siente una gran furia en su interior lo cual hace que su cosmos se vuelva violento.

"_No dejes que tu ira te domine"_ – Escuchó una voz la pelirroja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Expresaron las amazonas hacia su compañera que había tenido un cambio de actitud.

-Cisne, Andrómeda – Habló con cierta neutralidad – Gracias por preocuparse pero no olvidemos nuestra misión. La siguiente casa nos espera el maestro Ikki y a diferencia de sus padres, no es un caballero que trate a sus enemigas con cortesía, recuerden que aún domina las habilidades de la constelación del fénix sin contar el ataque de plasma relámpago.

Repentinamente, la cadena de Andrómeda reacciona con cierta violencia y se coloca en posición defensiva. Las amazonas notan que un nuevo grupo de guardias se interponen para evitar que lleguen a la casa de Leo.

Jamir observa a sus compañeras, ya que ellas habían sufrido los ataques de Fudo. La pelirroja decide adelantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Jamir? – gritó Cisne.

-Lo que debe hacer un equipo: Protegerse unos a otros. – Expresó la de Jamir.

La pelirroja junto con el búho se lanza al ataque, las amazonas tenían la consigna de no quitar la vida, ya que su misión era informar no matar.

Los guardias se lanzaban al ataque de forma simultánea y como si fuera un ave, la pelirroja toma cierta altura y utiliza la garra trueno, sus movimientos se mueven rápidos, el cosmos de la joven se quiere volver violento pero logra dominarlo.

Las amazonas observan que ella no decide utilizar el ataque que tenía planeado realizar en la casa de cáncer y se cuestionaban el por qué.

Habiendo derrotado a los guardias la pelirroja, las tres amazonas logran llegar a la casa de Leo.

Repentinamente el fuego del reloj empezaba a apagarse las llamas de forma simultánea como el cielo cambiaba del día a la noche. La cadena de Andrómeda empezaba a desplegarse, para proteger a las amazonas.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! – Dijo la amazona del cisne.

-Mi cadena no había reaccionado de ésta manera. – Expresó Andrómeda.

-Creo que fue mi culpa. – Dijo la pelirroja – Durante la batalla dejé expuestos mis temores y el caballero de leo los está usando en nuestra contra.

-¿Entonces uso el puño fantasmal? – Intervino Cisne.

-El fénix tiene muchos trucos. – Dijo Andrómeda en un tono que implicaba cierto respeto y admiración.

-Cierto Andrómeda, pero también el maestro Ikki me enseñó a dominar los temores. – Intervino la de Jamir. – Ahora para salir de esta ilusión debemos elevar nuestros cosmos en todos sus sentidos.

-Si hacemos eso, nos colocaremos en bandeja de plata ante los caballeros dorados. – Dijo Cisne.

-Jamir tiene razón Cisne, porque si nosotras le damos armas a nuestro rival para que nos ataque y manipule nuestras mentes, todo esto será en vano. – Finalizó Andrómeda.

-Entonces hagámoslo. – Respondió resignada.

Las tres amazonas concentraban su poder en elevar su cosmos, como a su vez el grito de combate se elevó que hizo retumbar la casa de leo. Poco a poco el escenario volvía hacer el mismo.

-Muy bien amazonas, entraremos en la casa de Leo, pero por favor hagan lo que yo les diga. – Dijo la de Jamir.

**La batalla contra Ikki**

En medio de la casa de Leo había una silueta oscura que esperaba "al enemigo", se lograba apreciar que portaba la armadura de Leo, tenía los ojos cerrados como quien meditara en algo.

-Creo que al fin se decidieron a atacar. – Dijo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo el vuelo de búho lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión, el ave se disponía a caer en picada para atacar al caballero.

El caballero con elevar su cosmos evita que el animal lo toque, sin embargo el ruido de dos cadenas se lanzaban hacia él con la intensión de sujetarlo.

-¡Plasma Relámpago! – Gritó el caballero lanzando su ataque hacia la amazona de Andrómeda.

El golpe es interceptado por un muro de hielo evitando que lastimara a la amazona.

El caballero de leo sonríe un poco de forma burlona.

-¡Garra Trueno!

Aquel caballero era proyectado violentamente, ya que una tercera amazona había salido "de la nada" para atacar a su rival.

Sin embargo, las dos amazonas avanzan dejando a la de Jamir y al búho en la casa de Leo.

Jamir voltea a ver a sus compañeras viendo alejarse.

-Creo que ahora podrás pelear en confianza conmigo ¿no es así Jamir? – Dijo la voz masculina que se levantaba como si no hubiese recibido ataque alguno.

La amazona titubeaba por instantes, ya que enfrentaría a su maestro; aunque en el fondo ella sabía que algo más fuerte le hacía respetar esa figura.

El caballero se acercaba y la luz del sol lo iluminaba, la armadura brillaba como tal, Ikki tenía un semblante tranquilo aunque a su vez una mirada dura, pero emitía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí que Shaina solo había entrenado a Koga, pero veo que el portar su máscara indica que te cedió su lugar. – Habló Ikki.

-Ikki de Fénix o Ikki de Leo – Dijo en tono respetuoso la amazona – Veo que usted es el primero que comprende un poco más de la situación. Observará que de femenina y delicada no tengo nada. – Esta última frase lo decía en tono desafiante.

-Noto que le temes a ciertas horas en especial esta fecha, aunque pude ver parte de tu mente, tengo la impresión que ocultas algo más.

-En efecto, pero si quiere ver mi mente, deberá pelear conmigo.

Sin decir más la amazona se lanza al ataque como a su vez Ikki lo recibe con el ataque de alas de fuego. La chica logra esquivar el ataque y decide utilizar el brazalete de Ofiuco Alado para teletransportarse y atacar por sorpresa a Ikki.

El caballero de Leo intuía que ella sacaba la ventaja táctica, pero su experiencia igualaba a la de Jamir en teletransportarse. La joven no temía a lo que iba a suceder, disfrutaba pelear en contra de su maestro.

-"Esta chica es muy arriesgada, enfrentar a sus enemigos sin armadura indica que tiene confianza en sí misma; su cosmos es tranquilo y violento; pero debo hacer algo para indagar más" – Pensaba el Fénix.

-No podremos seguir para siempre con éste ritmo de batalla. – Expresó la pelirroja.

-Tú lo has dicho. – Dijo Ikki ganando cierta posición - ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

En un descuido, Ikki lanzó su ataque, golpeando a Jamir.

La chica permanece inmóvil, sin embargo la máscara que cubre su rostro cae y por instinto alcanza a sujetarla.

El caballero de Leo se acerca para ver a su rival y para su sorpresa descubre que es una mujer con cierto parecido a Shaina en belleza, lo único que cambiaba en ella era el matiz de su piel y un semblante que reconocía en sus compañeros de armas.

Repentinamente, Ikki queda en shock como si a él también le hubieran aplicado el puño fantasma.

-Maestro Ikki, ¿creía que en verdad sería tan fácil ver mi mente? – Dijo la de Jamir.

-¡No puede ser lo que estoy viendo! – Respondió Ikki con cierta tristeza y sorpresa.

Todo indicaba que la amazona pelirroja había permitido que el caballero de Leo la hubiese atacado para mostrarle a él parte de su misión.

¿Por qué no le explicó con palabras a su maestro? ¿Qué estaba viendo Ikki en la mente de Jamir?

Eran las interrogantes cuestionadas que se habían suscitado en la casa de leo.

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	10. El viaje del Fénix

**Agradecida con los lectores por su paciencia, resolveré gradualmente las inquietudes; éste episodio constará de diversos escenarios ya que será en parte de los llamados flashback; los dejo con la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 10: El viaje del Fénix**_

Cisne y Andrómeda avanzaban hacia la casa de Virgo, cuando repentinamente sintieron que el cosmos de su compañera al igual que el del caballero de oro hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la casa de Leo? – Preguntó la amazona de Andrómeda. – Creo que no fue buena idea dejar a Jamir sola con el caballero Ikki.

-Sea lo que sea debemos continuar Andrómeda – Respondió Cisne quien no dejaba de correr. – Jamir es hábil ya que posee entrenamiento de Gao y del propio caballero de Leo.

-Debemos estar preparados, ya que así como ella le tocó enfrentar a su maestro…

-También nosotras enfrentaremos a los nuestros.

-Será muy difícil, ya que ellos…

-Lo sé Andrómeda, lo sé.

**Lamentos**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sagitario, Seiya podía percibir la presencia de diferentes cosmos, sin embargo había una en especial que le causaba cierto recelo.

-En la casa de Cáncer no logro percibir el cosmos de Habinger, Kiki y Fudo, al igual que el de su enemigo; Ikki ya entró en acción pero percibo cierta pausa en la pelea. – Decía para sí mismo.

"_¡Seiya!"_ Se escuchó una voz conocida que rompió con la concentración del caballero dorado.

La voz era conocida, en su mente la escuchaba con cierta claridad.

-Esa fue la voz de Shaina – Dijo con cierto remordimiento. – Se escucha de la misma forma cuando ella me protegió de Poseidón y Aioria.

"Seiya de Sagitario, espero que puedas enmendar nuestro error" – Se escuchó una segunda voz.

-¿Por qué escuché mi voz con cierto reproche? – Hablaba con cierto temor.- ¡En dónde estás! – Gritó con autoridad.

Hubo silencio.

-Debo concentrarme, no debo permitir que Athena corra peligro. – Dijo para sí mismo tratando de conciliar su mente.

**Del pasado al futuro**

Ikki de Leo había aplicado el golpe fantasmal en contra de la amazona, todo parecía estar controlado sin embargo, cuando intenta ver más allá de la mente de Jamir puede observarse asimismo haciendo la técnica del Puño Fantasmal pero aplicado en su contra.

La mente del caballero permanece inmóvil, pero a su vez una presencia se acerca hacia él. Era el mismo portando la armadura de Leo.

-Saludos Ikki – Habló el caballero de Leo – Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí.

Repentinamente, puede observarse que el Ikki del pasado ya no portaba la armadura de Leo sino la armadura del Fénix.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? – Dijo Ikki de Fénix.

-Es obvio que en esta etapa acabas de asumir la responsabilidad de portar la armadura de Leo, pero con el tiempo perfeccionarás el puño fantasmal. Y ésta medida lo apliqué como medio de defensa para Marín quien será nuestra discípula en un lapso de dieciocho años.

-¿Qué cosa has dicho? – Respondió el caballero con cierta sorpresa - ¿Insinúas que ésta chica viene del futuro al igual que las otras dos amazonas?

El caballero dorado asiente.

-Ikki, permíteme guiarte sobre lo que vas a ver. –Dijo el caballero dorado mientras se desvanecía permitiéndole ver la mente de Marín.

**(Flashback)**

El caballero del fénix observa una escena de combate en la palestra, en donde Marín de Jamir vencía a su oponente como a su vez, Ikki pedía entrenar a la joven amazona, ambos abandonaban la palestra.

Un Ikki experimentado iba adelante mientras que la amazona y su búho lo seguían como si fuesen su guardaespaldas. Aquellas figuras abandonaban el santuario.

-Así que tú eres Marín de Jamir – Expresó con una sonrisa propia del hombre del cabello azul – Eres una de las pocas amazonas que he visto con un carácter duro.

-¿Esperaba a alguien muy femenina? – Dijo la joven con cierto sarcasmo.

Ikki sonríe ante la respuesta de la joven, sin embargo observa la máscara que la joven tenía.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que respondas con la verdad. – Habló el hombre seriamente - ¿Tienes idea qué tipo de máscara es la que estás usando?

-Conozco las reglas sobre el portar la máscara maestro, y la máscara que porto le perteneció a mi madre Shaina de Ofiuco. –Respondió Marín con cierto orgullo.

Ikki sabía muy bien que debía disimular su reacción ya que observaba que la joven tenía un carácter fuerte.

-Mi padre es el caballero de bronce Gao de Carina, aunque sé de antemano que él no es mi verdadero padre. – Expresó la joven tratando de suavizar el momento – Mi verdadero padre nunca lo conocí, no tengo la menor idea quien pueda ser.

-Sé lo que se siente al no tener una madre de forma física. – Mencionó Ikki tratando de ser gentil – Pero en cierta forma admiro a aquellas personas que han sabido salir adelante sin la presencia de una madre.

-Mi padre me contó historias de usted: de cómo se sacrificó por su hermano Shun al ir a la isla de la muerte, su época oscura, sus amores que tuvo con Esmeralda y Pandora; en parte no esperaba que usted me entrenara.

-Tengo curiosidad por conocer al tal Gao – Respondió animadamente.

-Si usted gusta podemos ir a Jamir ahora. – Expresó la joven tratando de disimular su emoción.

-¿Cómo harás eso?

Repentinamente la joven emite un pequeño silbido haciendo que el búho se coloque en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja y con cierto respeto toma la mano de su maestro haciendo que la coloque en el hombro derecho.

Marín concentra su cosmos y repentinamente el proceso de tele transportación se da. Ikki no puede dar crédito a lo que veía; de forma rápida habían abandonado Grecia para llegar a Jamir.

**El entrenamiento**

Gao de Carina recibió con cierta hospitalidad al maestro de Marín. El caballero de Leo observaba detenidamente el lugar y notaba que él era un forjador excelente; había algunas espadas, armaduras y a su vez piezas de joyería.

La pelirroja se encontraba preparando la cena mientras que los dos hombres contemplaban aquel espacio.

-Creo que el destino hizo que vinieras a conocer esta parte alejada del mundo Ikki – se escuchó la voz gentil de Gao.

-Es la primera vez que lo conozco aunque usted le ha platicado ciertos rasgos de mi vida a Marín. – Habló el hombre del cabello azul con cierto respeto.

-Puedes hablarme de tú Ikki.

-Bien, si es así; quiero que me aclare algo; ¿por qué Marín está aquí y no en la fundación Grade?

-¿Bajo el cuidado de Saori Kiddo? – Dijo con cierta ironía – Ese era el destino inicial de Marín, pero una amenaza hizo que los planes de su madre cambiaran de forma repentina.

-¿Por qué Shaina ocultaría a todos sobre su hija? Ella fue una de las amazonas leales a Athena.

-No fue sólo por ella, sino por su padre; hasta la fecha sólo tú sabes de la existencia de Marín, a ella la dieron por muerta junto con Shaina, Jabú e Ichi. Por ello te ordeno que nadie deba saber de su existencia hasta que llegue el momento.

"Ya pueden pasar a cenar" – Se escuchó la voz de Marín a lo lejos.

-Respetaré su decisión, aunque quisiera utilizar…

-¿Tu puño fantasmal? – Habló Gao ganándole la palabra a Ikki – No sé si Marín esté preparada para soportarlo, pero es mejor que sepa la verdad; además tengo fe en que puedes moldear su cosmos.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente en Jamir, Ikki sometía a Marín a pruebas extenuantes. El hombre del cabello azul no deseaba repetir la forma en que él había sido entrenado, utilizaba en parte la metodología de su extinto maestro Guilty pero no con insultos.

La pelirroja por su parte no era de las que pedía piedad, tenía un orgullo propio de Amazona; sin embargo, por cada golpe que recibía, ella se llevaba la mano al rostro; le importaba más que su rostro no se viera que su condición física.

-¡Vamos Marín, sé que puedes controlar tu cosmos! – Insinuaba Ikki. - ¡Pelea!

-¡Garra Trueno! – Gritó Marín lanzándose con todo para atacar a su maestro.

Ella se lanzaba sin miedo y dispuesta a dar ciertos golpes, Ikki sonreía al ver que la velocidad de su alumna había aumentado.

-¡Ave Fénix! – Gritó con cierto entusiasmo el caballero.

La joven logra esquivar el golpe y devuelve el ataque con la garra trueno.

-¡Eso es lo que tienes jovencita! – Insinuaba Ikki.

-Tengo todavía algo más pero no quiero usarlo en contra suya maestro. – Expresó la joven quien no dejaba de atacar.

-¡Déjame verlo! – Exclamó el caballero - ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

Ikki había ganado cierta ventaja a Marín. El hombre del cabello azul pudo ver en sí la historia de Marín y su pasado; varias escenas pasaban por su mente.

-¡Maestro, por favor dígame que es una ilusión! – Gritó la joven desesperada.

Las imágenes que veían ambos indicaban una escena trágica en dónde ella podía ver los últimos momentos de vida de su madre y de sus acompañantes, como a su vez la intervención de Gao de Carina. Sin embargo lo que más le atormenta a la joven es conocer el nombre de su padre.

-¡Qué diablos hice! – Dijo Ikki desesperado – Su padre de ésta joven es…

Repentinamente el cielo se oscurece y las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, el sonido de un relámpago vino a romper el silencio. Marín decide quitarse la máscara y mira con cierto odio a su maestro.

-¡Si lo que vi fue real; tendrá que prepararse para recibir mi furia! – Gritó la joven con cierto dolor.

-Marín, debes calmarte; hay una oscuridad presente en ti. – Trataba Ikki de calmar la situación pero era inútil.

Repentinamente un segundo relámpago viene a poner tensión al asunto; la joven empieza a mover las manos formando el ataque de una constelación.

-¡Marín! – gritó Ikki.

-¡Arde cosmos! – Gritó la joven mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Ikki recibió algunos golpes de forma repentina como a su vez la joven volvía aplicar la garra trueno con una intensidad mayor.

-¡Plasma Relámpago!

El poder de Ikki hizo que la joven saliera expulsada por los aires, dejándola inconsciente. El hombre del cabello azul corre hasta ella, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

-Marín, por favor, reacciona. – Ikki estaba angustiado.

La joven lentamente abre los ojos y observa muy de cerca el rostro de su maestro.

-Maestro Ikki; ¿por qué?..

Marín rompe en llanto y decide pegar su rostro hacia el pecho de Ikki como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Ikki, quien rara vez deja salir su lado sensible la abraza; no podría decirse si también lloraba porque la lluvia bañaba a ambos.

Mientras tanto, Gao de Carina observaba aquella escena.

-Poco a poco cumplirás con tu destino hija mía. – Expresó en voz baja con cierta dulzura.


End file.
